Sturgeon first appeared 230 million years ago in the Triassic, and has an important value in academic research of the evolution of fish and invertebrates. Sturgeon also has important commercial value as an edible fish. When sturgeon is consumed, sturgeon skin is often discarded. It is a waste of fish resources and also causes pollution.
With the improvement of the quality of life, people pay more attentions to food safety and environmental protection. Plastic packaging becomes a major environmental concern, and green, biodegradable, and edible packaging materials are gaining popularity.
There is a need to produce edible packaging materials from previous discarded materials, e.g., sturgeon skin.